


Minecraft Speedrunner VS 3 Hunters Video Transcription

by Inky_Scribbles



Series: Video Transcriptions [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Video Transcription, transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Scribbles/pseuds/Inky_Scribbles
Summary: Not what I usually write, but this is a video transcription of Dream's video “Minecraft Speedrunner VS 3 Hunters”. This was made purely for the sake of accessibility. Please check out the video and support Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & Darryl Noveschosch (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Video Transcriptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825024
Kudos: 34





	Minecraft Speedrunner VS 3 Hunters Video Transcription

**Author's Note:**

> **This was made specifically for a Google document, so it might not be quite as clear on Ao3 what's happening where (also the hard rules aren't working but it's 2am and i'm too tired to fix it). It should be fine, but please keep this is mind. Here's the link to the doc if you're interested: https://bit.ly/2OfTqF2**
> 
>   
> This is a written transcription of Dream’s video “Minecraft Speedrunner VS 3 Hunters”. This was made purely for the sake of accessibility. Please check out the video and support Dream.
> 
> Dream. (2020, May 14th). Minecraft Speedrunner VS 3 Hunters [Video file]. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tH4dyOPZnY
> 
> This is a long note, but if you have any questions, you might find answers here so read it through first, please! Other than that, there's not much need to read it, so feel free to skip!
> 
> **Quick guide to how I’m formatting this:**
> 
> I’m using hard rules:
> 
> * * *
> 
> \- to represent when there’s a cut between scenes in the video, to make it easier to see when a conversation starts and ends.
> 
> There will be double spaces between when people talk. If they are making sounds/talking over the top of each other (which happens quite a lot), it will be a single space.
> 
> If text is said in _italics_ by itself, I’m referring to the stress in tone. I tried not to use this too much, to keep it simple.
> 
> If it’s in _italics_ between two square brackets [], I’m referring to an action we can hear, but isn’t said by anyone. If it has a name in **bold** before this, then the action was done by a particular person. I also use this to describe how something may have been said. For example: 
> 
>   
> **GeorgeNotFound:** _[Shrieking]_ He does so much damage!
> 
> At times, you will come across [unintelligible]. This describes when someone spoke (usually BBH) but I was unable to identify what was said. If you are able to, please send me a DM on Twitter @IWantSleepyTime if you know what was said. Thanks!
> 
> I’d also like to mention that this is a transcription, not subtitles. If you’re used to reading cc/subs and plan on treating them similarly, you might find that it’s a bit harder to follow along. I wrote them myself, and reading while watching the video at the same time is a lot harder than it first seems. Like I said, they talk over each other a lot, so there’s a lot to read at once. It’s also hard to show when someone speaks or a sound happens, or how large the gaps are between talking, because they don’t show up on screen as it happens (one of the reasons I’m marking cuts with hard rules).
> 
> The only way I could think to do that would be time stamps, but as you may have noticed, this is a rather long transcription (90 pages) and I’ve already spent about a week on it. Transcriptions also have a little more detail in terms of describing sounds, but if they are reacting to visuals (for example, in-game achievements) then it might get a bit confusing.  
>    
> Also, before we get into it, the reason I’m doing this is because I have trouble hearing myself, and subtitles are great. Dream has over four million subscribers, so there are bound to be foreign speakers, HOH people, deaf/Deaf people, and others who might need these. This particular video does have auto-generated ones, but they aren’t the best translated and a lot of the time don’t show up at all (probably since auto-gen were made for scripted videos, idk). Anyway, if you spot any mistakes/typos or anything, please let me know, and I’ll do my best to fix it! I’ve asked for help in places where I’ve struggled, but we couldn’t always figure it out, so there was a little guessing involved. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Edit 07/11/2020: fixed up some things, including the hard rules.
> 
> That was all, so here’s the transcription!

_ [Suspenseful piano music] _

**Dream:** This video, three of my friends try and hunt me down and stop me from beating Minecraft. If they kill me one time, I lose. If I beat the Ender Dragon, I win. We did one hunter, we did two hunters; now, we have three. This is - Minecraft Manhunt.

Also, according to Youtube statistics, only a small percentage of people who watch my videos are actually subscribed, so if you end up liking this video, consider subscribing; it’s free, and you can always unsubscribe. Enjoy the video.

_ [Music ends] _

* * *

**Sapnap:** _ [Hits BadBoyHalo]  _ Bad.  _ [Hits BadBoyHalo again] _ Bad…

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where is he?

**Dream:** _ [Clacking spacebar] _

**Sapnap:** Bad.

**Dream:** _ [Chuckling]  _ I don’t care if Bad is back - [unintelligible]

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Away from mic] _ What? 

_ [Synth manhunt music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, Dream is gone! Bad -

**George and Sapnap:** Bad!

**Sapnap:** Oh my God, just go -

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Bad, come in - 

**BadBoyHalo:** Whoa, wait - no! Wh-what?

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s literally gone - he’s already gone!

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** He’s already running -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s already so far gone.

**BadBoyHalo:** Why is he going - do we -

**Dream:** _[Laughing]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh yeah, you don’t do intros…

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ No intros!

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m sorry -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Irritated breathing]  _ Run - run - he’s like, on the other side of this - stupid river.

* * *

**Sapnap:** Look at him, he’s getting blocks - he’s getting blocks!

**Dream:** Oh my God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** C’mon, c’mon, c’mon -

**BadBoyHalo:** Just get him -

**Sapnap:** Better run, Dream.

**BadBoyHalo:** There’s three of us, just catch him -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s crafting -

**Dream:** Ooh!

**Sapnap:** You better - Oh!

**BadBoyHalo:** Beat him to death...

**Sapnap:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh Dream…

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s literally right there! Get him, okay.

**Sapnap:** _ [Higher pitched; singing]  _ Oh Dream…

**BadBoyHalo:** George, boost Sapnap -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m boosting you, I boosted you - I boosted him.

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** [Unintelligible] - Boost.

**BadBoyHalo:** Are you -

**Dream:** Leave me alone -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Are you on him?

**Dream:** \- I can’t take all three of you!

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Go.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Literally get him. Go!

**Dream:** Uh!

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m going, I’m going -

**Sapnap:** I’m going, I’m going, I’m going!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing] _ How are you gonna escape - 

**Dream:** Oh my God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- There’s no way.

**Dream:** \- All three of you.

**GeorgeNotFound:** He got two logs.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, here pick up -

**Sapnap:** Oh, what is he gonna do with two logs?

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Pick up some random items. And we can beat him to death with seeds.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**Sapnap:** _ [Hits Dream twice] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t let him craft!

**Dream:** I’m getting annoyed. There’s nothing I can do.

**GeorgeNotFound:** C’mon!

**BadBoyHalo:** We can’t let him craft.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Come on, Dream - come fight us again -

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Come fight us.

**Bad and Sapnap:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh Dream…

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing; higher pitched; singing] _ Dream!  _ [More laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have a -

**BadBoyHalo:** What are you going to -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have a cornflower.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- do to escape us?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [gasps] _ I’m gonna smack him with a flower.

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing]  _ Look at him...

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s literally - get him, get him!

_ [Player gets hit] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing] _ I’m getting him, I’m getting him!

_ [Music stops] _

_ [Dream gets hit] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [gasps]  _ Yes!

**Dream:** No!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Get him, get him, get him!

_ [Precarious synth music] _

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ Come on, Dream.

**BadBoyHalo:** We’re all right behind him!

_ [Player gets hit]  _

**Sapnap:** Go, George!

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

_ [Dream gets hit] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** Ooh, pumpkins...

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[High pitched]_ No!

_ [Approaching drum beats] _

**Sapnap:** He’s on the trees, he’s on the trees!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing; high pitched]  _ He’s so dead!

**Sapnap:** Get him.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps; normal voice]  _ Wait, what?

**BadBoyHalo:** Get him, get him, get him, get him, get him, get him, get him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yes, the water -  _ [Gasps] _ No!

**Sapnap:** _ [Yelling]  _ No!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Shrieking]  _ What?!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Yelling]  _ What - what?!

**Dream:** _ [Loudly]  _ YES!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Are you  _ joking _ ?

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Yelling]  _ What was that?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay - go back, go back, go get him, go get him. 

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** Go, go, go, go, go.

**GeorgeNotFound:** C’mon, he’s at the bottom of a ravine with like - nothing.

**BadBoyHalo:** Where are we? Where is  _ he _ ?

**GeorgeNotFound:** This way.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [At the same time]  _ Wait, this way? Okay, I’m coming.

**GeorgeNotFound:** How’d -  _ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**GeorgeNotFound:** How did he kill us  _ all - _

**BadBoyHalo:** Seriously.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- With the planks?

**BadBoyHalo:** That is  _ so  _ stupid.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ Oh my God. But it’s fine, he’s like at the bottom of a ravine with nothing. 

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ Oh  _ no _ , _ he got Stone Age.

**Sapnap:** He got Stone Age.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Alright c’mon, hurry up guys.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh, just - here, I’m still catching up. We can probably take - us, the three of, um - we can take him on, if we all use wood swords -

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**BadBoyHalo:** Just -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh -

**Sapnap:** Here he is, here he is.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Under the ravine? Wait, where is he?

**Sapnap:** Oh, there’s - there’s water down there.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m catching up -

**Sapnap:** There’s water down there.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Is he down there?

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Don’t go without me!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, where is he?

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, Sapnap, jump.

**Sapnap:** You guys he’s towering up, he’s towering up right here!

**BadBoyHalo:** Where?

**Sapnap:** Right here, um - right here.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, I see him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Small gasp]  _ Oh, I see him, I see him.

**BadBoyHalo:** Here, I’ll stand up here.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Slight laughter]  _ He’s trying to escape, he’s trying to esca-ape -

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, I’m above him, where is he?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Inhale]_ I don’t know…

**BadBoyHalo:** Be - Sapnap, be careful -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Do you see him? Where is he?

**BadBoyHalo:** \- He’s gonna meme you, you Muffinhead.

_ [Dirt blocks being placed] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, where - I don’t even see him, is he in the wall? I think he dug in. I think he dug in; he’s in the wall.

**Sapnap:** Wait, he’s above me, he’s above me.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay -

**Sapnap:** _ [Slightly hysterical] _ H-he’s above me.

**BadBoyHalo:** Be careful, be careful.

**Dream:** _ [Breaks dirt block] _

**Dream and Sapnap:** _ [Hit each other] _

**Dream:** No!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Tiny gasp]_ Oh, I see him!

**Sapnap:** _ [Punches Dream]  _ Oh!

**BadBoyHalo:** Where?

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s like down here, I can’t even - I can’t get down there - I don’t have a pickaxe.

**BadBoyHalo:** Put - put a block next to -

**Sapnap:** Here, here, here, here -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t know have any blocks -

**BadBoyHalo:** Here, take that, take that.

**Sapnap:** Jump on that block right there, jump on that block right there -

**BadBoyHalo:** I gave you some blocks, just now.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, there. How am I meant - I - ugh. You gave me two blocks!  _ [Gasps; panicked] _ He’s right here! 

**Dream:** _ [Hits George] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** No!

**BadBoyHalo:** Where, where, where, where, where?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God. 

**BadBoyHalo:** Where is - where is he?

**GeorgeNotFound:** He was - he was by my dirt that I -

**Sapnap:** _ [Hits Dream] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Placed.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, I see his name - I see his name. Okay. I’m going.

**Dream:** No!  _ [Hits Sapnap twice] _

**Sapnap:** No - Dream!

**BadBoyHalo:** Did you get him?

**Sapnap:** Oh! I’m on half a heart, I’m on half a heart. I’m on half a heart.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m right above him, I’m right above him, I see him.

_ [Base drop of the manhunt music aligns with fall damage hit] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m coming back, I’m coming back. Keep him there.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay - Sapnap, Sapnap. Just keep him here.

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing nervously]  _ I - I literally have half a heart, what do you want me to do?

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay! Regen! He’s literally -

**Sapnap:** With what?

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Over there. Okay, I’m - fudge. He’s towering, do we have any - okay, I’m going -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Back up.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing]  _ This is so ridiculous!

**BadBoyHalo:** I know, this is -

**GeorgeNotFound:** How is - he’s like John Wick

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m coming back -

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- I’m on my way back.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m here, I - I’m literally waiting for him - oh, he’s right here, I’m gonna meme him.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Frustrated; typing on keyboard]  _ Oh my goodness - these stupid leaves! Get off -

**Dream:** Leave me alone!

**BadBoyHalo:** Where’d he go, where’d he go…? Okay, I’m - I’m locked onto him, I’m - I’m chasing him. Oh Dream…

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh he’s - he’s running through the desert.

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Lands critical hits on pigs] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, I’m looking for him. I don’t see him. I have no hunger, I should have killed that - 

**Dream:** _ [Eats raw porkchop] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Should’ve gotten some food.

**Dream:** _ [Kills more pigs] _

**BadBoyHalo:** How did he not - [unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m just slowing down and getting some stuff, because I’m just gonna die if I go back now.

_ [Music peters out] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah.

_ [Mysterious, sneaky piano music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I think he’s going… this way? Okay, wait, he’s angling to the right. Just - angle towards negative three hundr -  _ [excited]  _ oh I found a bunch of cows - guys, come to negative two-seventy-five, negative five hundred -

_ [Playful saxophone music] _

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Panicked; exclaiming]  _ Oh wait - what the muffin?!

**Dream:** _ [Shouting]  _ Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** No!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God…

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Frustrated] _ Where were you?! Just coming to show - Oh I’m literally done. I’m  _ so  _ mad. He literally just memed me.

**Dream:** _ [Killing cows] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Negative three hundred -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Groans] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Negative five hundred. That’s where he is.

* * *

_ [Drumset Manhunt music] _

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage; mining blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Dream? 

**Dream:** I was hiding, yeah.

**BadBoyHalo:** I hate you - look, there’s cows and sheep at that spot. If he stops to get them, then you can kill him if you hurry.

**GeorgeNotFound:** You’re still over here somewhere.

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked mutton] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Inhale]  _ Oh my God… how did - 

**Sapnap:** George -

**GeorgeNotFound:** How did he escape?

**BadBoyHalo:** Where -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream’s just gonna be like running into the - running off into the - sunset right now. 

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, uh - hey, get some boats. He likes to try and meme away on boats - 

**Dream:** Nooo.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- So we need boats. 

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, okay - [unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, Dream has iron, Dream has iron.

**BadBoyHalo:** Your s - your skin bright neon green, how did I not see you?

**Dream:** I don’t know.

**GeorgeNotFound:** He - He has iron - he has iron armour!

**BadBoyHalo:** No he does not. Uh…

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, there’s a village over there.

**BadBoyHalo:** If he’s mining for what -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Sapnap -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- What you call it -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Let’s go to the village.

**Sapnap:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hopefully -

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh...

**Sapnap:** \- Is there a blacksmith?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream def- I bet Dream got this village. 

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream like, sniffs out the stupid -

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Villages like it’s - pie, or something.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Gasps]  _ Guys, guys, guys -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, the iron golem’s still here -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Guys -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He didn’t find it.

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, I see him. I’m gonna DM you the coords.

**George and Dream:** You’re lying.

**BadBoyHalo:** No, no, no. I’m - d - come on, he doesn’t see me.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Hey George -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Check this out.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Excited]_ Yes!

**Dream:** No.

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing]  _ Yes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Excited]_ Dream didn’t find it, Dream didn’t find it. _[Laughter]_

**Dream:** No… I was hoping you would just like, ignore it because I wasn’t responding - like you just thought I had it.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Pleased]_ Oh my God… I was so sure you would have seen this though.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** I mean - if we got - diamond armour, we could literally meme him easily.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _

**Sapnap:** But yeah, he’d beat the game before we get diamond armour. Let’s go -

**BadBoyHalo:** No, he’s literally - if I start mining right now I think -

**GeorgeNotFound:** What? 

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, look at that, look at that - great, nice, now we’re gonna need diamond armour.

**Dream:** _ [Chuckles] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God…

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** What’s the best Y-level for diamonds?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Drea - Bad, you’re not mining for diamonds -

**BadBoyHalo:** I am -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Stop.

_ [Music peters out] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Literally mining for diamonds, leave me alone.  _ [Louder]  _ You do you, I do me - okay?

**Sapnap:** Alright, I think I got them all, George.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yeah, there’s no way…

**Sapnap:** He sees the shipwreck and not the village.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Unless he did, and he’s just bad.

**Sapnap:** No, no, he’s being silent again. He’s tryna trick us.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _

**Sapnap:** Maybe he’s thinking that we’re thinking that -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He must’ve s - he must

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Wait… let me check.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh Dream…

**Sapnap:** I don’t know -

**Dream:** What?

**BadBoyHalo:** _[High pitched smug]_ I see you…

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ You’re a liar. You’re actually, like, a stone-cold liar.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Smug]  _ Mmmm… Why hello, Dream.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** But I’m - I’m -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- On the hunt, to kill me a Dream.

**GeorgeNotFound:** We need to go north, okay?

**BadBoyHalo:** Hey, you guys wanna hear something funny? My dream... is to kill Dream.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Amused]  _ Yes…

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Snickers] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Let’s go kill him together then -

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Let’s go kill him  _ together. _ As a team.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Typing on keyboard] “ _ Slash tell George” -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ There’s another village! Okay, Dream -

**Sapnap:** Wait, okay - 

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Definitely went to this one.

**Sapnap:** That’s literally the same one.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, Dream, that’s - or, George. That’s where I’m at. Okay?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, we’re close. Make the other, make the - okay look -

**Sapnap:** _ [Yelling]  _ George! 

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**Sapnap:** _ [Still yelling]  _ Help me!  _ [Gasps] _

_ [Vengeance piano music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Do you see him?

_ [Dream takes damage] _

_ [Dream and George take damage] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have no shield - Dream has a shield. Dream has a shield -

**Bad and Sapnap:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream has a  _ shield! _

**GeorgeNotFound:** How did he -

**Dream:** Get over here!

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Find us?!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [High pitched]  _ How did he find you?

**Dream:** Get over here!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream, how did you find us?

**Sapnap:** Bye Dream - bye Dream!  _ [Giggling nervously] _

* * *

**Dream:** Get over here, Sappitus Nappitus!  _ [Laughter] _

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing nervously]  _ O-oh.

**Dream:** I’m coming for you…

**GeorgeNotFound:** How did he find us? How did he find us? - He’s already full iron, Bad. He’s already full iron.

* * *

**Sapnap:** Alright Dream, I’m just taking you out to sea - 

**Dream:** _ [Amused]  _ Alright, go for it.

* * *

**Dream:** Oh my God Sapnap, I hate you so much.  _ [Laughter] _

_ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ You -

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing]  _ Just gonna tail you, wait ‘til you don’t know where you’re going...

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ You - You’re such a - I hate you.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh -

**Sapnap:** Oh, you guys, I’m following him. 

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Good… I -

**GeorgeNotFound:** You got - you got all my armour and my iron? Or - 

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah -

**Sapnap:** _ [Giggling nervously] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- I’m keeping your armour.

**Dream and Sapnap:** _ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** Get away from me.

* * *

_ [Playful electric bass music] _

**Sapnap:** Negative seven-fifty -

**Dream:** Stop - broadcasting -

**Sapnap:** \- Negative seventy three -

**Dream:** \- Where I am at all times!

**BadBoyHalo:** Well, should I leave this - bed here George, or take it?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Uh just - I’d take it.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m gonna sleep in it -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m gonna come - I’m gonna come back to you.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Just in case... I put my respawn point there, so...

**Sapnap:** He’s getting hay bales right now.

**Dream:** Stop! Stop. Actually.

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yes, expose him, expose him - keep exposing him.

**Dream:** _ [Hits cow] _

**Sapnap:** He’s killing a cow right now.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Hits Dream’s shield]  _ Oh my goodness, why -

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Didn’t he take damage?

**Dream and Sapnap:** _ [Hit each other] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Run, Sapnap! 

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**BadBoyHalo:** Just - literally run.  _ [Eats food]  _ Oh my goodness, oh my goodness -

**Sapnap:** _ [Hits Dream] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Stressed]  _ Why aren’t you running?

**Bad and Sapnap:** _ [Hits Dream’s shield] _

**Dream and Sapnap:** _ [Hit each other] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Hits Dream] _ Why is he not taking damage?

**Dream:** Oh my God!

**BadBoyHalo:** C’mere, you little Muffinhead.

**Dream:** _ [Eats steak] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, look at this - oh i have a lava bucket, get him to hold -

**Sapnap:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Still for a second.  _ [Hits Dream’s shield] _

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad]  _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Increasingly stressed]  _ I don’t actually have a la - that was a buff! Run!

**Dream:** A buff?

**Sapnap:** _ [Screams] _

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap; Wheezing with laughter] _ Come on, please.

**BadBoyHalo:** Run!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Just keep - just stay alive, I’m on my way, just -

**Sapnap:** No - no - no -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Keep - keep him there, keep him there.

**Sapnap:** \- No - no - no -  _ [Gasps fearfully] _

**BadBoyHalo:** You can, just keep running. Keep running, Sapnap.

**Sapnap:** Oh my God, I’m on half a heart.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m coming, I’m coming.

**Sapnap:** _ [Whimpering] _ I’m on half a heart!

**BadBoyHalo:** We have to be careful -

**Dream:** Why am I slow?

**BadBoyHalo:** \- He has a shield, uh, it’s -

**Sapnap:** Okay -  _ [Yelling] _ No!

_ [Music peters out] _

**Dream:** _ [Yelling]  _ Yes! Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** How -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, he’s chasing me now.

**Dream:** _ [Amused, irritated]  _ Oh my God, you guys are so annoying -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** \- With your little strategy.

**BadBoyHalo:** Negative eight - [unintelligible]

**Dream:** Your little strategy - is so dumb.

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

_ [Pirates of the Caribbean music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s literally right -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m in an abandoned -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Above -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Savannah village.

**Sapnap:** Yeah, that’s - that’s really close to where he was.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Yells wordlessly]  _

**Dream:** _ [Loudly]  _ No! Oh my God, I hate you.

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible] - For victory!

**Dream:** _ [Calmer]  _ I hate you.

_ [Music stops] _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh - negative one thousa -

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

_ [Playful guitar music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Shrieking]  _ Oh my goodness - he was hiding! [unintelligible]

**Dream:** _ [Laughter; high pitched]  _ Come here, Bad!  _ [Normal voice]  _ Come here.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Run away. Run away, run away from him.

**BadBoyHalo:** I - what do you think I’m  _ doing? _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Just - I’m -

**Dream:** C’mere, Bad.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Nearly there, I’m nearly there.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, I’m gonna try and - [unintelligible]

**Dream:** He’s lying - he’s just mining iron this whole time, Bad’s just wasting my time -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Giggles] _

**Dream:** \- And they’re gonna come, like, fully stacked eventually.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Wha - no! He’s lit - er - ally right behind me - [unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, I’m com - ing, okay? Just w -

**BadBoyHalo:** You’re a lazy little muffin. _ [Places dirt blocks]  _ Did I g - oh, did I bait him? Did that work -  _ [Loudly] _ oh my goodness it didn’t work! He’s right behind me. 

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Shrieking]  _ He’s right -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Bad!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Behind me!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Bad, come right, come right!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Panicked]  _ Oh, I see you! Kill him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ He’s just gonna kill me.

**Dream:** _ [Hits George] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, I - [unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps; shrieking]  _ He does so much damage!

**Dream:** _ [Wheezing with laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Shrieking]_ He does so much damage! No!

**Dream:** _ [Giggles] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ What? _ Are you j-

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Screaming]  _ [unintelligible]

**Dream:** C’mere, Bad!

_ [Music stops] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Go away!

**Dream:** _ [Space Bar clicking] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I don’t like you! Candace Help!

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Ood. 

_ [Pirates of the Caribbean music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Whining] _ I had so much food.

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Shrieking] _

**Sapnap:** George, George -

**BadBoyHalo:** No!

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**Sapnap:** I see you.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh - okay.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness -

**Dream:** No! My  _ God! _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** You’re so annoying, actually.

**Sapnap:** George, did you uh -

_ [Music stops] _

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Gasps] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** There’s a -

**Dream:** Ooh. 

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Muffin factory down here.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, this looks awesome -  _ [Distorted scream]  _ \- poison spider!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Snorting]  _ Uh -

**Dream:** Oh, it’s a mineshaft. _ [Chuckles] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** You just exposed our secret.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m about to die! Help, help, help -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God, don’t die - don’t die!

**BadBoyHalo:** Ah! My goodness!

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** There’s only one professional -

**BadBoyHalo:** Did you know, I -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Speedrunner here.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Have a speedrunning record?

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** What, speedrunning to the toilet?

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Wow, okay. I thought we were supposed to be on the same team, George.

**Dream and George:** _ [Still laughing] _

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing, high pitched] _ Speedrunning to the toilet -

**Dream and George:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m literally - I’m literally -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughing]  _ With your hand, wash your bum -

**Dream:** _ [Chuckling] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I take back - every nice thing -

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- I ever said about you.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Holding it in -

**Dream:** _ [Renewed, wheezing laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally. Nope. Don’t ever talk to me again, George.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps] _

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Is there a -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have many -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Bed over here? To sleep in?

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Furnaces.

**Sapnap:** Oh, wassup George? I see you… why did you shift?

**GeorgeNotFound:** So I could place the furnace down.

* * *

**Sapnap:** I don’t think that’s how that works.

**BadBoyHalo:** That  _ is  _ how that works. You have to pay me - you said diamonds - you can’t have, so I get all the diamonds. I thought I heard -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Uhh…

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Footsteps.

_ [Ominous Cello music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** It’s probably your own footsteps.

**BadBoyHalo:** No, I think I heard  _ his  _ feet.

**Dream and George:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Dream has very distinctive feet - hey, that temple’s mine!

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Do we farm a little bit?

**Sapnap:** Wh - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, come on -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yeah, let’s go - let’s go farm, yeah.

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah.

**Sapnap:** \- Let’s go farm. Mhm.

**BadBoyHalo:** Here, let’s all farm together for a bit.

_ [Fire crackles] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yeah, let’s go this way -

**Sapnap:** I just need -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- And farm.

**Dream:** _ [Breaks tall grass] _

**Sapnap:** \- I just need the seeds.

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah. Okay. Uh, does anyone have -

_ [Wary flute music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, I’m gonna go get a hoe real quickly.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Anyone have -

**Sapnap:** \- Dude, Bad -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Any turnip seeds?

**Sapnap:** \- Give me your seed.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** No, radishes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** I dunno.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- That’s what it is.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Radishes?

_ [Lava hissines] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** I think you’re thinking beetroots.

_ [Lava hisses] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Are these anything?

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh -

**Dream:** Yeah, beetroot.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- I’m pretty sure beets are radishes…

**GeorgeNotFound:** I dunno.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m - fairly certain they are.

**Dream:** _ [Places water and lava buckets] _

_ [Lava hisses] _

**BadBoyHalo:** No, wait a minute - you might be right… beetroots are beets. You guys ever heard of beets?

**Dream:** _ [Quiet]  _ Yeah.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Beats by Dre?

**Dream:** Bears - 

**BadBoyHalo:** What do they taste like?

**Dream:** \- Beets, Battlestar Galactica.

_ [Nether portal whooshes] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Gasps] _ The Office!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ He’s in the Nether!

**Sapnap:** Oh my Gosh…

**BadBoyHalo:** What? 

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh…

_ [Scheming piano music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** It’s fine, my compass is locked on where he was last. We can go -

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Straight to his portal and go follow him. Quick.

**Sapnap:** What are your guys’ coords?

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Ooh... George.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yeah?

**BadBoyhalo:** George - wait, wait, wait - I got an idea.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** What do you -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes. Let’s -  _ that _ would work. Do you think that would work?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I think it might.

**Sapnap:** Guys, I haven’t clicked the -

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Chuckling]  _ Oh...

**Sapnap:** \- Compass in a while. Are you guys [unintelligible] - George.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, talk in code.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, find a kind of - wait, do you need a You-Know-What, Candace?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ Oh, I see something.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** George and I came up -

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing]  _ Bad, don’t you touch my You-Know-What.

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m liter - What are you talking about?

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, I found Dream’s portal.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Gasps]  _ Wait, wait, wait - message me coords. Message me coords.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** You really don’t wanna know what it is?

**Sapnap:** No. Not really.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, I’ll DM it to you -

**Sapnap:** \- Oh!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- In a second.

**Sapnap:** There’s evidence of Dream being here. George -

**BadBoyHalo:** Come on, this way -

**Sapnap:** \- George, there’s evidence of Dream being here.

**BadBoyHalo:** No, keep going, you Muffinhead.

**Sapnap:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Obviously his portal’s probably above ground.

**Sapnap:** Obviously.

**BadBoyHalo:** Is it above ground, George?

**GeorgeNotFound:** It is.

**Sapnap:** Oh, I see George, he’s right here.

* * *

**Sapnap:** Yeah, that’s a  _ great  _ plan.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Smug]  _ Ohh, see?

**Sapnap:** Mm.  _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Big brain.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m fully eaten.

**Sapnap:** Let’s go, let’s go -

**BadBoyHalo:** No, no, wait - 

_ [Music stops abruptly] _

**BadBoyHalo:** What if there’s a trap on the other side, you muffins.

_ [Intense synth music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, we’re gonna die.

**Sapnap:** Come on… let’s go, let’s go.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, what?

**BadBoyHalo:** _[At the same time]_ Whoa, what is this?

**Sapnap:** Come on, come on, come on, let’s go.

**BadBoyHalo:** What is this? It’s a - oh w -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps loudly]  _ What!?

**BadBoyHalo:** What?

**Dream:** YES! Yes!

_ [Celebratory guitar music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** What was that?

**Sapnap:** Oh -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait -

**Sapnap:** \- My God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Chokes in disbelief] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Are you kidding me?

* * *

**Dream:** _ [High pitched]  _ Let’s go!

**BadBoyHalo:** Why -

**Dream:** _ [Relieved]  _ Oh my God.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness. Why - did you guys - go down -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I -  _ [exhales] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- The carefully mined out tunnel?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I - was confused, why -

**Dream:** _ [Laughter]  _ You’re acting like you didn’t -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Like, he spawned in the -

**Dream:** \- Go down there too, Bad! You went down -  _ [wheezing] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- In the middle of nowhere?

**BadBoyHalo:** I -

**Dream:** \- You went down it, too -  _ [gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Was following them!

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ You went down it, too.

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah! ‘Cause I didn’t know what I was going down was a death trap!

**Dream:** _[Amused]_ Well, neither did they, until they died.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Exhales] _

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Quietly]  _ I’m so glad we slept in beds…

**Dream:** I can’t believe that killed all three of you! Were you full iron, all of you?

**Bad and Sapnap:** Yes…

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Sighing] _ This is so -

**Sapnap:** \- Wait -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Stupid...

**Dream:** Dude!  _ [Gaining experience] _

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God, there’s so much destruction.

**Sapnap:** Wait, stop.

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait, get some of our stuff -

**Sapnap:** I did -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Some of our stuff’s there.

**Sapnap:** \- There was no armour, there was only, like, uh -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, where did Dream go? 

**Sapnap:** He must have blocked it off, he went this way.

_ [Ghast wails] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, where did Dream go?

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** I - don’t -

**BadBoyHalo:** How did he do this?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, where did he come from?

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, is he -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Did his portal just spawn in -

**BadBoyHalo:** Serious? Like -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- The middle of nowhere?

**BadBoyHalo:** Or did he fill it in?

**GeorgeNotFound:** There’s no way he filled all of this in.

**BadBoyHalo:** He had to have filled it in. 

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Uncertain]  _ No, it’s too much.

**BadBoyHalo:** Liter - unless he -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Disbelieving laughter]  _ Dream!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Made a new portal in here.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where did Dream go?

**BadBoyHalo:** I don’t know, okay! Am I -

**Sapnap:** Guys, do we have any -

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** There’s nowhere to go.

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, guys - go up! We’re down below the thing.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t think so.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** I - I think - that’s the only way he could have pulled off something like this.

_ [Music stops] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps]  _ He did - he did! Go up, go up!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, see? I told you, you Muffinhead.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God, BadBoyGenius.

**BadBoyHalo:** Big Brain.

**Dream:** _ [Eats steak] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay - that’s actually good, I like -

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay.

* * *

_ [Calculating flute music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I got an idea. Okay?

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Muffled]  _ Okay.

**BadBoyHalo:** We’ll all spread out - if you see him -

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Do not engage. Okay?

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Just go up, confirm his coords, tell the other two, and then we’re gonna regroup and meme him. Okay?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay.

**Sapnap:** Alright.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Alright, I’m on the lookout for him.

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Placing netherrack blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally, keep your eyes peeled, okay? Try - not to get bamboozled.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m trying not to, but like, I have nowhere to go right now.

**BadBoyHalo:** Just - find a direction, tower in that direction - remember to be careful. If all three of us - kill him at once, even if we don’t have, like, the best stuff, we should be able to meme him.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _[Frustrated]_ Oh my goodness… _[Silence; singing]_ Oh Dream… ‘Ey!

**Dream:** _ [Chuckles] _

**BadBoyHalo:** ‘Ey!

**Sapnap:** Oh my God…

**BadBoyHalo:** ‘Ey! He’s at it! 

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Muttering]  _ This is so stu…  _ [gasps] _ Oh my goodness. Okay, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys - guys. DMs.  _ [Typing on keyboard]  _

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Um… wait, how did he even get over there?

_ [Blazes breathe] _

**BadBoyHalo:** We have to - run…  _ [high pitched] _ huh.

**Dream:** _ [Takes fire damage, kills Blazes] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay…

**Sapnap:** George, George - this way.

**BadBoyHalo:** Where - 

**Dream:** _ [Reaches fifteen levels] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Where did…?

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, guys, guys. New coords, new coords.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay.

**BadBoyHalo:** Take care of coordinates, or is your - DMs, one second.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _ Hurry up! 

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m timing it, hold on!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, it’s this way, Sapnap -

**Sapnap:** There, George -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Look!

**Sapnap:** \- Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! Yeah, I see.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, yeah that’s the right spot, go to it - I’m checking…  _ [Singing]  _ Oh, do-do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do -  _ [Normal voice]  _ wait, what? 

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay -  _ [Gasps]  _ oh, I found it! I found it. Guys, guys, go to those coordinates, go to those coordinates.

**Sapnap:** We’re on our way, we’re on our way.

**BadBoyHalo:** Bouncy, bouncy… bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. Bouncy. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Why are you bouncing?

**BadBoyHalo:** ‘Cause I can!

**Sapnap:** Stop the bouncing, right now.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m bouncing. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Hmm… 

_ [Music cuts out] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Hmm.

**Dream:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- One…

**Dream:** _ [Mock-surprised]  _ What?

**BadBoyHalo:** I don’t see him yet -

**Dream:** You found a fortress?

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Gasps]  _

_ [Victorious synth music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, guys - !

**Sapnap:** Bad, be careful.

**BadBoyHalo:** I found him! I found him!  _ [Yells] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God -

**Dream:** Yes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Survive, survive - no!

**Sapnap:** Bad -

**BadBoyHalo:** No!

**Sapnap:** Oh my God…

**BadBoyHalo:** He literally jumped me!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Was he waiting for you?

**Sapnap:** Yes.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** I see Dream.

**Dream:** _ [Quiet chuckles] _

**Sapnap:** _ [Awkward chuckle] _ I see him, I see him.

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Um…

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally - bamboozle -

**Sapnap:** Let’s just - let’s just go back, let’s just go back.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t even wanna go fight him -

**Sapnap:** We shouldn’t even fight him -

**George and Sapnap:** \- At this point.

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing] _ We’ve already fought him, two V one -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s just staring at me - lea - go away, Dream!

**BadBoyHalo:** _[Affronted]_ What?

**Sapnap:** _ [Tittering]  _ Dream, go away.

**Dream:** Come on, I’m - I’m waiting for you.

**BadBoyHalo:** You’re just going to leave him?

**Sapnap:** No, no, let’s just leave him. We’ve already fought him -

**BadBoyHalo:** You have him -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God -

**Sapnap:** Two V one before, and it never works out for us.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, let’s go back - let’s go back.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, can either of you -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Groans]_

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Do you both have full iron?

**GeorgeNotFound:** So - yes. Yes we have -  _ [Sighs] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Then you can kill him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Do we have more iron?

**Sapnap:** [Inaudible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Well, like -  _ [sighs] _ \- he’s just gonna knock us in the lava. I know Dream -

**BadBoyHalo:** Fine -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- He’s gonna knock us in the lava, he’s gonna do something annoying.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, okay, then go back - to where we were, and execute -

**Dream:** _ [Disappointed Gasp] _ No… 

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Delighted Gasp]  _ No way!

_ [Music picks up] _

**BadBoyHalo:** What? No - what?

**BadBoyHalo:** Why does he keep saying “no”...?

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay -

**Dream:** Retreat - retreat!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God -

**Dream:** _[Amused]_ You little scaredy cats. 

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Fills glass bottles] _

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Opens chest]  _ Ooh!

**GeorgeNotFound:** What?

**BadBoyHalo:** Ooh? What?

**Dream:** Okay.

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage twice] _

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Places dirt blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ Mining away - do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do.  _ [Normal voice] _ Did any of you have any coal?

**Dream:** _ [Breaks glowstone blocks] _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Bee -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Attack the bees.

**BadBoyHalo:** Why? - Wait, can you get honey from these?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Um…

**BadBoyHalo:** It’s like -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yes.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Dripping honey.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Heh.

**BadBoyHalo:** How do I get the honey? What do I need?

**Sapnap:** You attack the bees.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Laughter] _

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Why is he laughing?

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** I dunno - what?

_ [Music stops] _

**Sapnap:** Ohhhh… my God.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, he’s making - he’s making potions -

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait, what?

**GeorgeNotFound:** What potion is he making?

**Dream:** _ [Menacing laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Is that what that means?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t even -

**BadBoyHalo:** “Local Brewery”...

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t even know the potion recipes, like what can he possibly make?

**BadBoyHalo:** How can you make potions in the Nether? You need water -

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, yeah, what?

**Dream:** _ [Continued laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Unnerved]  _ Uh… how did you get water?

* * *

**Dream:** BadBoyHalo, why - why are you typing?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m - googling - how to get honey -

**Dream:** Oh my God.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- From beehives. I want honey - someone tell me!

* * *

_ [Mischievous idiophone music]  _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, you know what? Forget this. I’m just gonna try breaking the hive, to see if honey falls out.

**Dream:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh George…

**GeorgeNotFound:** Yes?

**Dream:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh, Sapnap… 

**Sapnap:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh, Dream…

**Dream:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh BadBoyHalo…

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ What?

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Breaks netherrack block; eats cooked porkchop] _

**Sapnap:** Quiet.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Very quiet.

**Sapnap:** Why?

**BadBoyHalo:** Hmm… very suspicious…

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _[Pleased]_ Bees make a sound when they come out of the hive… guys, I am literally waiting, I don’t see anyone.

**Dream:** _ [Breaks netherrack block] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Hello?

_ [Music cuts out] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait!

_ [Thoughtful clockwork music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** I hear - d -  _ [tongue tied]  _ \- did you just break a block, Sapnap?

**Sapnap:** No, I didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream’s here, Dream’s here -

**BadBoyHalo:** Whoa, whoa, whoa - [unintelligible]

**Dream:** I’m where? I’m literally nowhere near any of you.

**BadBoyHalo:** Alright, I’m coming.

**Dream:** There’s no way.

**BadBoyHalo:** Cover that spot, don’t believe anything he says -

**Dream:** _ [Drinks strength potion] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- He’s lying.

_ [Intense guitar music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Small gasp]_ He’s drinking a potion - _[panicked]_ I see him! _[Shrieking]_ He does so much damage!

**Sapnap:** _ [Shrieking] _ George!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Shrieking]_ What?

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait, wait, wait, I’m coming back -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Chokes on air]_

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** Oh my God, he does so much damage, he does so much damage.

**BadBoyHalo:** Try and save -

**Dream:** _ [Kills Sapnap] _ YES!

**Sapnap:** No!

_ [Music cuts out] _

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** He killed me - 

**Bad and Sapnap:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- He had strength potions, I presume - he did so much damage.

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait, seriously?

**GeorgeNotFound:** He did so - he -

_ [Ninja flute music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Killed me in like two shots and I was full iron.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, okay, listen - block the portal, okay?

_ [Drum beats crescendo as Dream enters Overworld] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wha -

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness -

**Sapnap:** There he is, There he is!

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s here, he’s here.

**Dream:** _ [Lands in Lava; takes fire damage] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Push him ah -  _ [gasps]  _ Push him in, push him in!

**Sapnap:** Push him in that lava, get him!

**BadBoyHalo:** Get him! Get him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasping]_ He does so -

**Dream:** Oh my God!

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- much damage!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness .Fight!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Get him, get him, get -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- No armour!

**Sapnap:** No!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Get him - get him!

**BadBoyHalo:** Help!

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s gonna one-shot me - he’s literally - I’m on one heart.  _ [Shrieking]  _ N-No!

**Dream:** C’mere, Bad, come here! __

**BadBoyHalo:** Go away! Get him off!

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ YES! Yes! Yes.

**GeorgeNotFound:** No…

**Sapnap:** We gotta save him, we gotta save him.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m  _ dead _ ! What do you mean - [unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, where did he go?

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s this way -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s still here -

**Dream:** Oh my God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait we can just push him - 

**Sapnap:** _ [Vocalising panic] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, I’ve found Bad’s armour!

* * *

**Bad and Sapnap:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Alright, I’m gonna go try kill him, I’m gonna try to get him - you guys retreat.

* * *

**BadboyHalo:** Punch him, punch him, George. Get him, Sapnap!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, is his potion still on? He has no potion! He has no potion, he has no potion.

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t punch me!

_ [Several attacks] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Get him!

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God, I’m low, I’m low, I’m low -

**BadBoyHalo:** We’ll cover you, George, just heal up - we’re punchin’ him -

**Sapnap:** _ [Screams] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, forget that.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Deep breath]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, he’s right there. Get him - get him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[High pitched battle cry]_

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Frustrated]  _ Why are you running?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Tittering; high pitched]_ I have nothing -

**BadBoyHalo:** Get him, get him, get him, get him -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Good anymore.

**BadBoyHalo:** Just pick up the lava -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m so low -

**BadBoyHalo:** George -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- I’m so low.

**BadBoyHalo:** It’s okay, I’ll cover you -  _ [shrieking] _ why would you place - !

**GeorgeNotFound:** No - Bad!

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Get out.

**BadBoyHalo:** Get up! - Help!

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Run, I’m coming, I’m coming.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** _Run!_

**BadBoyHalo:** Get him! I’m punching him towards you.

**Dream:** _ [Attacks George] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Attacks Dream]_

**Dream:** C’mere!

**Dream and George:** _ [Attacks each other] _

**Dream:** Get away!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Bad, run! Leave!

**Sapnap:** Bad run!

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m running!

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have no blocks -  _ [attacks Dream] _ \- I have no blocks!

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** I can’t hit him!

_ [Music peters out] _

**Dream:** Yes!  _ [Slams fist on desk irl] _

**Sapnap:** No!

**BadBoyHalo:** Candace, pick up the armour and kill him!

**Sapnap:** I’m going!

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop]  _ Oh my God, this is gonna be an infinite process.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** \- I got the armour.

**Dream:** Oh my God.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay - [Unintelligible]

**Dream:** I’m just gonna kill you, I’m gonna burn all your stuff.

**Sapnap:** Okay, okay, okay, I'm going.

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Inhale]  _ Okay -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Bad I have - there’s nothing left in the chest.

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, I’m coming back. We can go mining - we’ll go mining.

* * *

**Dream:** Why are you guys quiet? You guys are always so quiet, when you’re - up to no good.

**Bad and George:** _ [Chuckles] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** We’re  _ scheming _ .

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh, I’m lookin’ for some iron, I’m looking for some iron, I’m looking for some -

**Dream:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Iron.

**Dream:** Bad always literally narrates - everything he does -

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ I’m looking for some Iron.  _ [Humming] _

**Dream:** \- Like, no matter what. He’s like - “bouncy, bouncy”  _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m lookin’ for -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Hey, I’m looking for iron -

**Sapnap:** He has to, it’s in his, uh -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Don’t hate.

**Sapnap:** \- In his vocabulary.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _[Hums]_

**Dream:** _ [Places cobblestone blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ Ohh, we’re lookin’ for some iron -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Giggles]_

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ \- We’re looking for some iron -

**Dream:** Oh my God, of course. You just narrate -

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ \- We’re looking for some iron -

**Dream:** \- Literally everything you do, don’t you?

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh, I do, ‘cause -

**Dream:** Dude, my inventory is so full -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- I’m looking for iron.

**Dream:** \- That I had - I had to lea - I had to have a chest -

_ [Suspenseful violin music] _

**Dream:** \- In the Nether, with stuff from my -

_ [Player takes damage] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps; high pitched]_ Yes!

**Sapnap:** Goodbye!

**Dream:** _[Yelling]_ What?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Come on, bye Dream! This is - this is over. 

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Come on.

**BadBoyHalo:** Kill the iron!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Kill him!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, literally get him, he’s right there -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God, he blocked the path.

**BadBoyHalo:** It’s okay, just bridge -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, come on -

**Dream:** _ [Eats cooked porkchop] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** What’s he eating? Okay -

**BadBoyHalo:** Go, go, get him.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- He ate a porkchop… come on - uh…

**BadboyHalo:** He killed you last time with strength, right?

**Sapnap:** George!

**GeorgeNotFound:** He lava’d me - he lava’d me! I’m - I got him good, I got -

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- I got some good - guys, water bucket me - 

**BadBoyHalo:** Ah! I’m on fire!

**GeorgeNotFound:** \-  _ [Panicked] _ Water bucket me - water bucket me!

**Sapnap:** Come here, George.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I - I - I’m good, I’m good, I’m good. 

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Confident]  _ Come on -

_ [Horror music] _

**Sapnap:** _ [Singing]  _ We’re lookin’ for some iron -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Come here Dream!

**Sapnap:** _ [Singing]  _ \- We’re lookin’ for some iron!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ We’re looking for some iron -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Giggles]_

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Singing]  _ Gonna kill Dream.

**Dream:** _ [Annoyed]  _ You were lying that whole time - 

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, Dream!

**Dream:** Bad’s such a bad liar, how did he trick me?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** We were memeing.

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughter] _

**Dream:** _ [Drinks strength potion] _

_ [Vengeful drumset music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** We were just making you -

**Sapnap:** _[Shrieking]_ He just drank a strength pot, help me!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh! Just run -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Okay, run - run. Okay, the strength is OP -

**BadBoyHalo:** Just run!

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s here, he’s here -

**Sapnap:** No -

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s coming - ah!

**Sapnap:** \- Help me guys, don’t leave me alone with this psychopath!

**Sapnap, Bad and Dream:** _ [Hits each other] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [High pitched]  _ Run!  _ [Wails] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Run, Bad, run! 

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Shrieking]  _ Oh, I’m gonna die!

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m getting him off! _ [Gasps; high pitched] _ he does half my health!

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, just run!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Run. Run.

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**Sapnap:** No, please - please! Guys help, I’m on one heart!

**Dream:** _ [Eats steak] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Let him die! [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Literally run, he has strength - how long does his strength potion last for?

**Sapnap:** _ [Hysterical laughter] _ Hey! He - help!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [High pitched]  _ Ah! He’s coming! No, please - 

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ Run!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Kill Sapnap - [unintelligible]

**Dream:** Where’s my axe? Oh, I don’t have one - no!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness - [unintelligible]

**Sapnap:** _ [High pitched]  _ George! Let me up!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Leave me alone, Sapnap!

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s holding still, he’s holding still -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where is he?

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s crafting! Guys, he’s crafting - meme! _ [Hits Dream]  _ Meme!  _ [Hits Dream] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Shocked]_ What?

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Hits Dream]  _ Meme! I -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where is he?

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Panicked]  _ Oh, he’s finally turned around!

**Dream:** C’mere, Bad!

**GeorgeNotFound:** He must have run - is he still upstream?

**Dream:** C’mere Bad!

**Sapnap:** He’s right here, he’s right here, he’s right here!

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t fight him, don’t fight him -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Does he still have strength?

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes -

**Dream:** I have strength!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- He’s still got strength, why do you think I’m running? I would have killed him.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [High pitched]  _ Oh my goodness!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ I fell!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yoink! Later, nerd! Ya muffin!

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Yelling wordlessly, screaming] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Come on - survive, Bad - survive.

**Dream:** C’mere, Bad!

**BadBoyHalo:** [Unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** Does he have potion effects - can you see?

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes, he’s got potions effects!

**GeorgeNotFound:** How long does that potion last for?

**BadBoyHalo:** I don’t know, but I’m running!

**Dream:** Come  _ here! _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Fearful tittering] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Giggles]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Leave me alone - _ [takes fall damage]  _ \- please! Kill them, you can have them!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Titters]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t kill me, I’m too pretty!  _ [High pitched]  _ Oh, I’m gonna lose my mind!

**Dream:** _ [Eats steak] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Ah! Help! He’s  _ [normal voice] _ gonna kill me, guys - literally -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, oh my goodness -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Inhales, high pitched]_ Run - run -

**BadBoyHalo:** Run away, I - [unintelligible]

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Run, run, run! Run.

**Sapnap:** _ [Chuckles nervously]  _ No!

**Dream:** C’mere!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Does he still have strength?

**Sapnap:** No!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes, he does!

**Sapnap:** \- No -  _ [screaming]  _ George! George!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughing]_ Ha - have fun with him!

**BadboyHalo:** Come on, Sapnap!

**Dream:** C’mere Sapnap!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait - he doesn’t have strength, he doesn’t have strength!

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ He’s going up in the trees. _[High pitched]_ I placed a torch -

**George and Dream:** _ [Hit each other] _

**Sapnap:** George, I can help you.

**BadBoyHalo:** Where is he, you muffin?

* * *

**Sapnap:** Where are you guys?  _ [Screaming]  _ Where are you guys?!

**Dream:** _ [Eats steak] _

**Sapnap:** Don’t leave me!

**BadBoyHalo:** We’re with you -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m right here, I’m right here.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m right behind you, Sapnap. George - we’re, we’re all here - let’s get him together.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Go, go, go.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Come on, come on,  _ [high pitched]  _ come on!

**Dream:** _ [Hits George] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Small gasp]_ I don’t have a shield -

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t have a shield!

**Dream and Sapnap:** _ [Hit each other] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Hurry up! We’re right here, we’ll back you up.

**Dream:** _ [Hits Bad; taking damage] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, hit him. Get him, get him, get him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m trying! I’m -  _ trying _ , what does it look like?

**BadBoyHalo:** Wait, d - 

**Dream:** _ [Places water bucket] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Don’t axes break shields?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh -

**BadBoyHalo:** Does anyone -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Have an axe?

_ [Music stops] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Whoever has an axe -

**Dream:** _ [Eats steak] _

**Sapnap:** I have a - I have a -

**BadBoyHalo:** Take - take point - oh wait, he turned around - 

_ [Someone eats food] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Careful -

_ [Intense drumset music] _

**Dream:** _ [Gets hit; strained]  _ Oh God!

**BadBoyHalo:** What’s he eating? That was steak, steak - stay on him… does he have any more strength pots, do y’think?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I -

**Sapnap:** No, he’s used -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Don’t know.

**Sapnap:** How many has he used?

**Dream:** _ [Drinks strength potion] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay - just, st -

**Sapnap:** _ [Yelling]  _ Oh, he’s drinking one!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Yells] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Gasps] _

**Dream:** Come over here!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, did he drink it? 

**BadBoyHalo:** He drank -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, he drank it! He drank it!

**BadBoyhalo:** He drank it.

**Dream:** _ [Hits George three times] _

**Sapnap:** No! He’s -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s hitting me - three times in a row!

**Sapnap:** \- Going after George!

**BadBoyHalo:** Just run, George!

**Dream:** _ [Inhales; kills George; laughter] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _ [Shrieking] _ No!

**Sapnap:** George!

**BadBoyHalo:** No! 

**Dream:** _ [Gasps]  _ Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** Ah! Run!

**Sapnap:** _[Shrieking]_ No! Bad, help me! 

**Dream:** _ [Kills Sapnap] _

**Sapnap:** No!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Screams] _

**Dream:** C’mere Bad!

**BadBoyHalo:** Goodbye guys, I’ll miss you! 

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God - 

**Sapnap:** Oh my God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- He got, like, so many hits in a row on me - I don’t understand.

**BadBoyHalo:** Dream - Dream. You killed them, you can have their stuff -

**Dream:** No.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- You can have their stuff -

**Dream:** \- You can have their stuff. Go back and get it.

**BadBoyHalo:** No, you can have their stuff.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh no -

**Dream:** C’mere Bad.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- No -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my -

**BadBoyHalo:** No, no -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- God...

**BadBoyHalo:** No, no! Dream, please don’t!

**GeorgeNotFound:** The strength potions are so OP!

**Dream:** C’mere!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Stressed]  _ Stop! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me. _ [Normal voice]  _ Dream - Dream, please, I always -

_ [Music stops] _

**Dream:** _ [Kills Bad; laughing]  _ Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** No…

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Groans]_

**Dream:** Let’s go!

**BadBoyHalo:** I lost my -

**Dream:** Oh my God, I’m gonna win again! 

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh -

**Dream:** I’m actually gonna win again.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Mm… ‘kay... it’d be right -  _ [Gasps; cheering]  _ it’s here! You didn’t burn it, you lying -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Muffinhead. Yes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Pleased]_ No way.

_ [Drumset manhunt music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I got it - I - guys, go check your death locations. Do you know where you died? Here -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m tryna - look around...

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay… here, hold on - no, no, no - don’t, stop. Don’t go ahead! Okay, right there.

_ [Cleric humming] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay - no, no, no.  _ [High pitched]  _ Pfft - oh my goodness! _ [Normal voice]  _ Be careful.

_ [Cleric humming] _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Uh - there’s three things that we might - I think you only need two, but - 

**Dream:** _ [Gaining experience] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Or, I think you only need one… But, you know what, just get three - let’s get three.

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Gasps]  _ Ooh!

**BadBoyHalo:** What? Why’d you go “ooh”?

**Dream:** Nothing. 

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Breaks dirt blocks]  _ Let’s goo - I - I can’t believe I’m at - guys, I don’t wanna be cocky, but I’m gonna win again.

**Sapnap:** Okay.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Mmm - okay.

**Dream:** _ [Chuckles evilly] _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Iron?

**Dream:** Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Gasps]  _ Guys, iron!

**Sapnap:** Oh, no…

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, he found the stronghold.

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, look - Ohh, I’m at it! Do any of you have water buckets? Oh, pour it -

**Dream:** _ [Breaks iron door] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Wait, wait, wait - be careful, you muffin! What are you doing?

**Dream:** _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, be careful. We don’t know how many strength potions he has -

_ [Menacing synth music] _

**Dream:** _ [Shocked]  _ What?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughing]_ Hello, Dream…

**BadBoyHalo:** Look for him.

**Sapnap:** _ [Singing]  _ Oh, Dream…

**BadBoyHalo:** Look for him. Guys, break any - any of these doors you can find, so we don’t have to keep opening them. Okay? Just in case.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Titters]_ We need to find the stronghold room.

**BadBoyHalo:** Yeah, find the stronghold room, but find him - wait, stay together, what are we doing? Don’t split up, don’t split up. Guys, guys, guys -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ I found the stronghold room! I found it.

**BadBoyHalo:** Where, where, where? Which direction?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I - I dunno, jus - just, here.

**BadBoyHalo:** Did you go down?

**Sapnap:** Yes.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, Bad.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh, I see where you are.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Come over this way t -

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m coming.

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Look, we can literally just control this room.

**BadBoyHalo:** I know - I’m gonna get jumped, I’m so worried.  _ [Gasps] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** No, Bad - quick -

**BadBoyHalo:** Ah!

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- G - get over here.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, I see you -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, there’s an enderman over here, I see an enderman.

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t forget - I - I’m mining towards you.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m killing it so Bad - so Dream can’t get it.

**Dream:** _ [Breaks stone blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Take it from him.

**Dream:** Oh my God.

* * *

_ [Scheming bass music] _

**Dream:** _ [Hitt skeleton] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, so, what should we do? How many are there?

**Dream:** _ [Kills zombie] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay. Don’t say how many are there, but guys, look -

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** I don’t see any iron. You guys - have no clue what you’re talking about. __

**Dream:** _ [Breaks mushroom blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Gasps]  _ I thought I saw Dream’s name, go back in, go back in.

* * *

**Dream:** _ [Disappointed hum] _

**BadBoyHalo:** This is so - this is so not fair, you can literally hear our communications.

**Dream:** _ [Groans]  _ No… wait -  _ [groans] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** What?

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, give me those planks.

**Sapnap:** You need five wood.

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness - 

**GeorgeNotFound:** There’s so many mobs here, they’re so loud.

**BadBoyHalo:** You literally had a shield - where’d your shield go?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I l - lost it after Dream killed me.

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, both of you, come with me. We’re staying together. Okay? We’re gonna go look for some wood. 

**Sapnap:** No, I’m not gonna go mining for your own shield.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m looking for wood.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** George, give me your wood.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I - don’t have any wood. Why’re -

**BadBoyHalo:** You said you had two!

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Asking me for wood?

**BadBoyHalo:** Sapnap, I need your wood.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh, I used them to make sticks -

**Sapnap:** I don’t know why you keep -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- I made a new pickaxe.

**Dream:** _ [Breaks stone blocks] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Why?!

**Sapnap:** \- Thinking I have wood, or something.

**BadBoyHalo:** I need five wood, you Muffinheads! Or, six -

**Dream:** _ [Gains experience] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- And I only have five.

**Dream:** _ [Breaks stone blocks] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Well - I don’t know what you want me to do; I have no wood.

**BadBoyHalo:** I literally need wood. Should I leave?

_ [Dream gets shot by skeleton] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Should we go get some? I just need one more plank.

**Dream:** _ [Attacks skeleton] _

**Sapnap:** Oh my God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t know…

**Sapnap:** Just get wood.

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [Groans] _

**Dream:** _ [Kills skeleton] _

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** George.

**Dream:** _ [Drinks invisibility potion] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t you have any wood? 

_ [Music stops] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Please. I need two.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have - I have - actually, here’s wood, right here. There.

**BadBoyHalo:** Give me - these are sticks!

_ [Thoughtful clockwork music] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** I need wood!

**GeorgeNotFound:** That’s the only wood I have.

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m gonna beat you with these sticks!

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughter] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Give me some wood, please. Do you have -

**GeorgeNotFound:** I can’t.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Anything?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have nothing. 

**Dream:** _ [Opens oak wood door] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally, I have a sapling -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Was that a door?

**Dream:** _ [Opens iron door] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I will grow a tree.

**GeorgeNotFound:** It’s a door!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream’s here!

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Goodness -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Dream’s opening the doors! I hear the door.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Opens oak wood door]_

**BadBoyHalo:** Don’t - close this, you muffin, literally the door -

_ [Door opens] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** He opened -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Is right 

_ [Door closes] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Here!

_ [Door opens] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** He opened an iron door. I heard it.

**BadBoyHalo:** _[Loudly]_ No, there’s literally a door right here, George!

**GeorgeNotFound:** It was - it was an iron door -

**Sapnap:** George - no, George -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- I heard it.

**Sapnap:** It must have been -

**BadBoyHalo:** Get back in here and -

**Sapnap:** \- This door right here.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Literally block this, okay?

**GeorgeNotFound:** It was an iron door.

**BadBoyHalo:** Block it. Who cares? Get in here, block it, and watch -

**Sapnap:** Get in here -

**BadBoyHalo:** \- the thing.

**Sapnap:** Block it up, block it up.

**BadBoyHalo:** Block it! Literally block it.

**Sapnap:** ‘Kay, it’s all blocked up, Bad.

**Dream:** _ [Places Eyes of Ender in End portal frames] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Okay, literally just block it -  _ [gasps; shrieking]  _ he’s right here!

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s filling in the portal!

**Sapnap:** He’s right there!

_ [Portal opens] _

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s literally filling it in!

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness no!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where is he?

**Sapnap:** Oh!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where is he?

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally -

**Sapnap:** He’s running, he’s running -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_

**Sapnap:** \- This way, this way!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Go, go, go -

**BadBoyHalo:** He’s in -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Go, go - 

**BadBoyHalo:** \- He’s in.

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- Go, go, go. 

**BadBoyHalo:** Kill him.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Get him.

**Sapnap:** _ [Hits Dream] _

_ [Creeper explodes] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ There’s a creeper!

**Sapnap:** Oh my God.

**BadBoyHalo:** Kill him!

**Sapnap:** Kill him!

* * *

_ [Creeper hisses] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness, please -

_ [Creeper explodes] _

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Tell me you killed him.

**Dream:** _ [Taking fall damage] _

_ [Arrow lands] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Kill him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t even know where he is.

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** And skeletons are falling from the sky -

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally kill him!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Where is he? Sapnap!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness.

**GeorgeNotFound:** What are you doing?

**Sapnap:** I’m coming up.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Can you see his particles?

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing]  _ Uh - I just fell.

**BadBoyHalo:** What should I do? What should I do? 

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m getting sniped -

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m in the End -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \-  _ [Muttering]  _ Wait, is that a skeleton?

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, I’m literally in the End, what should I do?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Gone…

**BadBoyHalo:** _ [High pitched]  _ Oh my goodness.  _ [Normal voice]  _ Please kill him, kill him.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Wait, do you see him anywhere?

**Dream:** _ [Gets shot by skeleton] _

**Sapnap:** No.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I can’t find him - I just fell.

_ [Two fall damage hits] _

**BadBoyHalo:** We’re literally totally muffin’d.

**GeorgeNotFound:** I dunno where he went. So you’re in the End?

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God…

**Sapnap:** Where is he, George - where is he?

**GeorgeNotFound:** I have no idea -

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, literally -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- He just disappeared.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Kill him. You have to kill him, seriously.

**GeorgeNotFound:** We - we’ve covered the portal, he can’t come through - Bad if he get - if he kills us -

**Sapnap:** Wait, George -

**GeorgeNotFound:** You - you have -

**Sapnap:** Was this hole you?

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- To protect the -

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness -

**GeorgeNotFound:** You have to protect the End.

**BadBoyHalo:** The Ender Dragon just took fire at me.

**Sapnap:** George, what’s this hole here?

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys! [Unintelligible]

_ [Suspenseful cello music] _

**Sapnap:** Over here - over here, George! 

**GeorgeNotFound:** I don’t know -

**Sapnap:** _ [Yelling]  _ He’s right here! 

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s on the roof?

**Sapnap:** He’s right here!

**BadBoyHalo:** Kill him!

**Sapnap:** Go - go, go up!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Go - go, go up. Go up.

**BadBoyHalo:** Seriously - [unintelligible]

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** Ah! You’re blocking me!

**Sapnap:** Oh my God -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ Get him!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness - oh!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God I’m gonna die - I’m gonna die -

**BadBoyHalo:** No!

**GeorgeNotFound:** No, Bad!

**BadBoyHalo:** The flippin’ Ender Dragon -

**Sapnap:** George, help me! Please, help me!

**GeorgeNotFound:** I’m coming up, I’m coming up -

**Sapnap:** George, help me!

**BadBoyHalo:** You have to kill him!

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**Sapnap:** Oh!

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Gasps]_ I’m coming, I’m coming -

**Sapnap:** No - I’m - !

**George and Dream:** _ [Hit each other] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** His invis is gone!

**Dream:** _ [Hits George]  _

**BadBoyHalo:** Guys, seriously, you have to kill him -

**GeorgeNotFound:** He’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill me -

**Dream:** _ [Loudly]  _ C’mere!

_ [Creeper explodes] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Just get him - just get him.

**Sapnap:** George - I’m coming, George I’m coming -

**Dream:** _ [Kills George] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Shrieking]_ No!

**Dream:** Yes!

**Sapnap:** George!

_ [Arrows land] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Kill him!

**Sapnap:** Ah -

_ [Creeper explodes] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Sapnap -

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my -

**Sapnap:** I’ve got - I’ve got - 

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- God it’s just Sapnap.

**Sapnap:** \- I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him.

**BadBoyHalo:** Sapnap please -

**Dream:** _ [Takes fall damage; eats golden apple] _ Oh God.

**Sapnap:** _ [Fearfully]  _ No, he’s eating - he just ate a crapple - 

**Dream:** _ [Hits Sapnap] _

**Sapnap:** \- He just ate a crapple! No! NO!

**Dream:** _ [Yelling]  _ YES!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God -

_ [Music relaxes] _

**Dream:** YES!

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness!

**Dream:** Dude!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Did he really just kill us all?

**BadBoyHalo:** Are you kidding me?

**GeorgeNotFound:** We’re so far away.

_ [Victorious synth music] _

**Dream:** I won again!

**Sapnap:** [Unintelligible]

**BadBoyHalo:** Oh my goodness… literally, this is…

**Dream:** Dude. I won  _ again _ . 

* * *

**Dream:** _Dude._ _[Breaks dirt blocks; laughing]_ No way!

**GeorgeNotFound:** Oh my God.

**Dream:** _ [Laughing]  _ No way! Three people!  _ [Burns items in lava; wheezing]  _ You guys are just quiet!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Sighs]_

**Sapnap:** _ [Laughing]  _ What are we supposed to say?

**Dream:** Dude!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Disappointed]_ Mmm.

**Dream:** Oh… my God. There was three eyes in the portal, too, I took a risk when I brewed the - potion.  _ [Chuckles] _

_ [Manhunt bass music] _

**Dream:** _ [Gasps; shrieking] What? [Burning in lava] _

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Breathy laughter]_

**Dream:** No!

**BadBoyHalo:** Please.

**Sapnap:** Please.

**BadBoyHalo:** Please!

**Dream:** _ [Gasps; screaming]  _ NO!

**Sapnap:** YES!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyHalo:** YES!  _ [further away from mic]  _ Yes! Yes!

**Sapnap and George:** _ [Laughter] _

**Sapnap:** _ [High pitched; laughing]  _ Yeah!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes!

**Sapnap:** _ [High pitched; laughing]  _ Let’s go! Yes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[High pitched; laughing]_ Yes!

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes. Dream! 

_ [Defeated guitar music] _

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes!

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughing]_ Bad’s a genius -

**Dream:** What was that?

**GeorgeNotFound:** Bad’s a genius.  _ [Gasps] _

**BadBoyHalo:** I’m so happy!

**GeorgeNotFound:** No way.

**BadBoyHalo:** Literally, I can’t believe it -

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughter]_

**BadBoyhalo:** \- Worked. This is crazy.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughing]_ You died to the lava trap. Oh -

**BadBoyHalo:** Get - wrecked - 

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- My God...

**BadBoyHalo:** \- You muffin!

**Dream:** Did you - did you all literally know about that?

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[High pitched; laughing]_ He told us.

**BadBoyHalo:** Yes.

**GeorgeNotFound:** _[Laughing]_ He did that. He completely destroyed you.

**Bad and George:** Oh my -

**GeorgeNotFound:** \- God.

**BadBoyHalo:** \- Goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont sue me dream


End file.
